Will you be my valentine?
by CassBoy
Summary: É Dia dos Namorados, mas Jensen nem se lembra da data. Um certo moreno de olhos azuis, no entanto, chama sua atenção para esse fato. Pequeno drabble para o Dia dos Namorados.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem (porque se pertencessem... ah, nem conto o que eu faria!), apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas loucuras. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo:** Pseudo-slash Misha/Jensen. Pseudo porque é apenas insinuação.

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que tem O chicote, shtaaahhh!)

**Sinopse:** É Dia dos Namorados, mas Jensen nem se lembra da data. Um certo moreno de olhos azuis, no entanto, chama sua atenção para esse fato.

**Nota: **Não é muita coisa, só um drabblezinho pra não deixar o Valentine's Day passar em branco. Quem sabe continuo depois...

_**Will you be my valentine? **_

Jensen acordou naquele dia como acordava em qualquer outro. Ficou rolando na cama, sem vontade de levantar, como sempre. Por fim, quando o relógio mostrou-lhe que não podia enrolar mais, pulou da cama e arrastou-se para o banheiro. Deixou a água quente cair sobre o corpo, levando embora a sonolência e fazendo o cérebro ir entrando no ritmo do dia.

Dia que seria bem cheio. Gravações na parte da tarde. Uma sessão de fotos à noite. Além de que as cenas daquele dia eram bem exigentes.

Terminou o banho, vestiu-se, apanhou o que precisaria levar para o trabalho – script, sua carteira, telefone – e saiu. Tomaria café com o pessoal do estúdio mesmo. Não demorou muito do seu flat até os estúdios nos arredores de Vancouver.

- Bom dia, Sr. Ackles! – Jerry, da portaria, o cumprimentou. Estava mais sorridente, Jensen notou.

- Dia! – ele respondeu, apanhando a credencial do estacionamento.

Estacionou o carro, pegou suas coisas. O dia estava bonito. Fazia um pouco de frio – normal, em Vancouver – mas o tempo estava limpo. Caminhou por entre os carros na direção da cantina, onde as centenas de membros da equipe do seriado já deveriam estar tomando café. Adorava aqueles momentos em que todo mundo – atores, assistentes, marceneiros – se reuniam. Era muito divertido, e dava a sensação de que eram uma grande família.

A meio caminho, viu uma figura reconhecível de longe. Cabelos negros, jeito de andar engraçado – não tanto quanto o seu, ele tinha que admitir. Mas o que destacava mesmo Misha Collins eram os olhos azuis, que hoje combinavam perfeitamente com o azul do céu. Acenou e o outro ator acenou de volta.

- Ei, Mish! – cumprimentou, quando se aproximaram.

- Fala Jen! – Misha respondeu, e deu mais alguns passos, abraçando-o. – _Feliz Dia dos Namorados. _– sussurrou em seu ouvido, num tom mais grave do que o que usava para interpretar Castiel – o que fez todos os pelos do corpo de Jensen se arrepiarem. Enquanto falava, enfiou a mão no bolso de sua jaqueta.

- Ahn? – fez Jensen, confuso. – Dia dos Namorados?

É mesmo. Era dia dos Namorados! Nem tinha se lembrado. Virou-se para perguntar por que Misha tinha desejado feliz Dia dos Namorados, ainda mais daquela forma, mas o moreno já ia se afastando. O loiro ficou alguns segundos parado, sem entender nada. Só então enfiou a mão no bolso onde Misha tinha mexido. Encontrou um daqueles doces em forma coraçõezinhos, cor de rosa. Em vermelho, lia-se a clássica frase "_Be Mine¹". _

"_Que porcaria é essa?" _Jensen se perguntou. Continuou lá, parado, tentando entender o que tinha sido aquilo. Uma brincadeira? Uma declaração? Vindo de Misha, poderia ser qualquer coisa. Porque Misha era do tipo capaz das duas coisas. E então o loiro sentiu o coração disparar de repente. E se fosse _mesmo _uma declaração? Imperceptível até para ele mesmo, um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios, antes dele balançar a cabeça, afastando aquela ideia.

- É só uma maluquice do Misha! – disse para si mesmo, colocando o doce na boca. Se acertaria com ele depois. E, bem, tinha que agradecer. Cereja era seu sabor favorito.

**FIM**

¹ _Be Mine = Seja meu_

**Notinha da Betinha** _–q_**:** Que fooooofo! Misha pega eu, please! Ainda estou esperando declarações de amor, flores e/ou bombons. Sintam-se a vontade. Uahsuahsauhsauhsa

**Notinha do Autorzinho: **Pois é, só um presentinho de Dia dos Namorados pra vocês, SEUS LINDOS! Meus leitores queridos!

Uma imagem do docinho que o Jen ganhou: ht*tp:/*/blog*.tinyp*rints.*com/wp-c*ontent/u*ploads/20*11/01/Candy-H*earts*.jpg


End file.
